Un capitulo de pkmn 'normal y corriente'
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Plz R&R. Esto es un intento de humor... Espero que se rian. Porfavor! leanlo!


Narrador: Era un mal dia y para variar los mocosos estaban perdidos. ARRGGHH!!!! Exijo aumento de sueldo!!!!!  
  
Director: Callate!! Estamos en pleno capitulo!  
  
Narrador: Aja aja como sea u.u  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!!  
  
Ash: Rascate ¬¬, por cierto Misty elije tu el camino ya que fue por mi culpa que nos perdimos  
  
Misty: Mejor que guie... **Misty trata de recordar que decia en el libreto** ...Togepi??  
  
Director: NO @#$%!!!!!! Era Brock!!!!  
  
Misty: Ah! **Misty va y checa el libreto** Bueno Brock, cual es el camino?  
  
Brock: Bah! no importa, acampemos aqui  
  
Ash: Si que la rata con hepatitis tiene hambre  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pikapikachu pikapi chu  
  
Ash: Que?  
  
**Pikachu saca un rifle de la nada**  
  
Pikachu: Miren, me entienden porque me entienden o si no los encañono. Decia con mi fastidioso "pikapika" que si podiamos invitar al equipo rocket a cenar!!!  
  
Misty: Vaya!! Habla español O_O  
  
Pikachu: No ¬¬* o es que no oyes?  
  
Misty: Si, perdon ^^U  
  
Pikachu: Es que en verdad soy un digimon, al igual que Togepi, verdad?  
  
Togepi: Sii!!!!  
  
Ash: El equipo rocket si puede venir ^-^ dejame y los llamo!!!  
  
**Ash saca de la nada un Pokegear**  
  
Ash: Alo?  
  
Jessi *Al otro lado de la linea*: Ash?  
  
Ash: Si, pueden cenar con nosotros?  
  
Jessi: Bueno, asi dejamos al lado las lujosas comidas que tenemos siempre  
  
Ash: Bueno, los espero hacia las 7:30pm  
  
Jessi: Ok, bye!! **Cuelga la llamada**  
  
James: Quien era?  
  
Jessi: Ashy ^-^ nos esta invitando a cenar  
  
Meowth: Rayos! me olvide de lo que tenia que decir!! DIRECTOR MI LIBRETO!!!!  
  
Director: Ven a buscarlo gato de pacotilla!!!  
  
Meowth: Ok **Meowth checa su libreto**  
  
Narrador: Mientras tanto, los tontos esos estaban....  
  
Ash: Miren!!! diez dolares!!! me los puedo quedar? es que Misty, estoy ahorrando para comprarte el anillo de compromiso, I mean, la bicicleta ^^U  
  
Brock: Esperenme que tengo que llevarle mis pkmns a la @#$% esa de Joy  
  
Misty: Despues que ya llegaron nuestros invitados ^-^  
  
**Se saludan asi de besito en el cachete y todo**  
  
Brock: Y que han hecho ultimamente?  
  
James: Ya nos dejamos de dedicar al robo  
  
Jessi: James se me declaro el otro dia!!  
  
Ash: Al fin!!!  
  
Meowth: Tu no te le has declarado a Misty?  
  
Misty: No sabian? eramos novios desde el primer dia de su viaje pokemon. Mis adoradisisimas hermanas aceptaron la relacion  
  
Meowth: Y tu Brock? no tienes novia?  
  
Brock: Ni me hables de mujeres -_-* LAS ODIO!!!!  
  
Misty y Jessi: Gracias -_-*  
  
Brock: Ejeje ^^UUU  
  
Pikachu: ash, @#$%!!! tu sabes que a mi me gusta estar dentro de la pokebola  
  
Ash: Si, perdona, lo olvide  
  
**Ash saca una pokebola y Pikachu entra**  
  
Togepi: Asi esta mejor, sin la rata hepatica  
  
Misty: Shut up, stupid egg  
  
**Lo metio en una pokebola**  
  
Misty: Mejor saco a Psyduck, lo adoro ^^ es mi mejor pokemon, el unico que nunca me desobedece  
  
**Psyduck sale de su pokebola**  
  
Psyduck: Psy?  
  
Todos: ERES UN GENIO!!!!!  
  
Psyduck: No brutos, mi nombre es Psyduck no Ungenio  
  
Brock: Que comeremos hoy?  
  
Jessi: Toma, cocina a Wooboofett  
  
Brock: Ok, gracias!!!  
  
Narrador: Y mientras el cabeza de chorlito (oigase brock) cocinaba...  
  
Meowth: Me aburri de ser Meowth....MEOWTHMON DIGIVOLVES AAAA...... PERSIANMON  
  
Persian: Asi podre comer mas ^^ y no me tengo que preocupar por mi amuleto  
  
Jessi: Oh vaya...  
  
Brock: Como quieren a Woobofett?  
  
Todos: Frito!!!!  
  
Brock: Lo aderezare con un Caterpie salvaje  
  
Misty: NO!!! esos bichitos son adorables!!!  
  
Ash: Por favor...  
  
Misty: Solo porque tu lo pides  
  
James: Invitamos al narrador a comer?  
  
Jessi: Vale  
  
Todos: NARRADOOOR!!!  
  
**Aparece un tipo identico a Leonardo DiCaprio, a las mujeres presentes se les cae la baba y sus respectivos novios les pegan**  
  
Jessi y Misty: Lo siento ^^U  
  
Ash: Que no vuelva a ocurrir!!  
  
Brock: Quien quiere Woobofett?  
  
Todos: YO!!!!  
  
Asi todos se comen a Woobofett y el narrador vuelve a su lugar  
  
Ash: Saben algo? RENUNCIO!!!! AQUI NO NOS PAGAN BIEN!!!!!  
  
Misty: @#$% director!!!! YO TMB RENUNCIO!!!!!! Debi haber aceptado trabajar en digimon!!!!!  
  
Ash: Porque mejor no....  
  
Director: ESO NO ESTABA EN EL LIBRETO!!!!!  
  
James: Me vale por el @#$% el libreto!!!!! **Le lanza el libreto a la cabeza del director, y lo mata porque lo lanzo con todo y maletin ^^U**  
  
Jessi: Vamos a una heladeria? Yo invito ^^  
  
Ash: Vale!!!!  
  
Todos: NARRADOOOR!!!! VIENES?!?!?!  
  
Narrador: Ya va!!!!...Ejem....Y esta historia no continuara porque no nos pagan lo suficientemente bien  
  
Todos: _-_n  
  
FIN!!!!!  
  
Y bien? que tal??? se lo dedico a mi amiga Kanami (Y eso que la conoci recien desde ayer) que en parte me inspiro con su buen humor. DEJEN SU REVIEW!!!! O un email a dj_kayi@hotmail.com (Tengo MSN)  
  
Atte: Kailey Hamilton  
  
[C.A.B] 


End file.
